Home
by RavenStars
Summary: One more dream and you'll be home. Andy's last dream of Sharon.


"Hey, handsome"she came out of their bedroom wearing a soft green knee lenght summer dress with bell sleeves and purple flats.

"Hey, beautiful" he kissed her"Are we going out?"he frowned thinking he forgot something.  
"It's such a nice day, why don't we pack a picnic basket and have dinner at the beach?"Sharon wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"You don't like picnics or the beach. What are you up to?"he pulled her closer.

"Just a small surprise"Sharon bit her lip "Andy!" she giggle shrieked when he lifted her and sat her on the kitchen counter standing between her thighs.

"Tell me"he kissed her and pulled her closer.

"Nuh huh"Sharon shook her head"I know you hate surprises..."she gulped when he slid his fingers under her dress and started caressing her thighs"But you'll love this one..."she bit her lip, not giving into sweet temptation to make love to him then and there.

"Why?"Andy pulled her even closer kissing her neck.

"Because you love me"Sharon gently pulled his hair to make him stop."Now, put me down. We need to go."

"I do love 's my !"he chuckled when she poked him in the ribbs.

"Turn 're going to a beach near by"Sharon put her sun glasses on and smiled to Andy's curious staircase led down to the white sandy beach and a small white wood house with a blue roof and shutters.

"Where are we, princess?"he was thrilled with that little oasis just outside the city.

"Home"Sharon turned to him and smiled"Remember how you used to say you'd like us to live in a beach house after we retire? Well, one day I was walking around and found this little jewel. I talked to the owner and now it's "she took his hand and led him furniture was whitewashed white and blue and every room smelled of lavender and honey. It felt cozy and inviting, it felt like home.

"I like this room best"Andy grinned when she showed him the bedroom.

"Why am I not surprised?"Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Something's missing tho"he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Andy!"she shrieked when he picked her up and laid her on the cover.

"There"he laid on top of her "Much better" he kissed her deeply.

"Honey..."she smiled"We'll have all the time in the world for your interior design ideas"she giggled"... after the picnic."

"Is someone coming over?"Andy frowned kissing the hollow of her neck.

"Of course. It's a welcome 're new in the neighbourhood"Sharon sighed.

"Of course, Miss Sense of occasion"Andy rolled his eyes"But can't they come tomorrow? We haven't even christened the house yet"he laughed when she hit him on the chest.

"Is that all you can think off?"Sharon pretended she was mad at him.

"Only when you're in my visual field"Andy gave her his boyish smile.

"Let me help you with that then"she hopped off the bed and disappeared down the hall.  
"Andrew Patrick Flynn, where are your manners? Leaving this young lady to do all the work?"he heard a familiar voice coming from the into the room he saw his mother helping Sharon set the table on the terrace.

"Ma " he rushed to hug her.

"Don't you Ma me. Sharon is too skinny. Why aren't you feeding your bride properly? I raised you to treat your woman like a queen, didn't I?" the old lady shook her head and turned back to her daughter-in-law.  
"Leave the boy alone, Martha. He just got here" a throaty voice came from the back door and Andy slowly turned to identify its owner "Hello, son."

"Dad" Andy couldn't believe his eyes.

"Come here, boy" the old man very much like him hugged him and Andy felt peace unlike any he'd known before.

"Where am I?" Andy looked at Sharon, confused and thrilled at the same time.

"You're home, honey" Sharon hugged him.

"I don't have to wake up?" Andy smiled hopefully.

"Not anymore" Sharon ran fingers through his hair nuzzling his nose.

"I'm home" he kissed her deeply and when he blinked nothing changed. Sharon was still in his arms. There was no grief, no fear,no pain. He was home.

"Say hi to Sharon, dad"Nicole kissed her father's cheek swallowing her sobs.

"Goodbye, dad" Rusty whispered and the nurse turned off the ventilator.

"Daddy, is grandpa Andy in heaven with grandma Sharon?" A three year old Justin sat in Ricky's lap.  
"Yes, yes he is" Ricky wiped his eyes.

"Don't be sad, grandma will keep him safe" the boy slumped his shoulders and Ricky held his son as tight as he could.

"You're right, buddy. Grandma will watch over him" he smiled.

"We need another angel for the Christmas tree, mommy"Ellie took Emily's face into her hands and Emily nodded finding comfort in her daughter's eyes. Green with a pinch of mischief.


End file.
